Just one Touch
by D4cHilliN
Summary: Vegeta's point of view on how much he loved Bulma before he left to train in outer space.


This is a story i thought of at like 6:56 in the morning and if i don't write it i'll explode! Vegeta's point of view on how much he loved Bulma before he left to train in outer space.

Warning:Might be alittle sucky but it is my first one like this so be gentle please!

**Just one Touch**

_Just one touch..._

Just one touch from her could make me crazy. One touch, a single finger connecting with my skin made me burn with desire for her. I remembered the denial I used to feel towards my emotins for her. She had a way about her that I always noticed.

I watch her now, from the darkness. She has just come back from a long meeting with some worhtless human. Her hair, long and blue, is as beautiful as always and I resist the need to reach out and run my hand through it, resist the need to be beside her, with her. She is wearing a black dress, like always, that stopped at her mid-thighs allowing me to gaze at her beautful, soft legs that I have had the privlege to touch, to stroke, to caress.

_Just one touch..._

I watch her take of her high heels one by one and then slump onto the chair with a sigh. I watched her eyes and saw that they were glistening with tears. Yet again, I resist the urge to race beside her. I must be strong, for the both of us. Her hand combed back a few strands of blue hair that had fallen before her eyes but she didn't wipe away the tears. Seeing her like this was like torture on me, I'd rather be back under Frieza's control then to see her like this,unable to help. Broken. Defeated. Alone.

_Just one touch..._

She whispered soemthing faintly but I heard it perfectly. "Vegeta.." My name. I clench my fingers into fists, angry at myself for not doing anything for her. But I don't move. I resist the last urge to walk out from underneath the shadows and take her into my arms.

She walks upstairs after awhile and I just stand their, sensing the lonliness that is tearing her apart. I turn to walk out the door but stop with my hand gribbed tightly on the handle. I had to leave. For me. For her worthless friends. For my baby that would soon be coming. For Kakarot. For her...

I contemplate this and turn the knob slowly, holding back urges but not being greatly sucessful. The door is open but I don't move. I just stare out into the night. I couldn't tell her goodbye becuase then I wouldn't have been able to leave her. I touch my arm and try to remember how comforting it was when she was with me. Beside me. Loving me.

_Just one touch..._

"Vegeta?" I turn to the owner of the voice to see her staring at me, long streams of tears running down her cheeks. I just stand there. Unable to move."I thought you'd be gone by now." I don't respond. "...go, please, I didn't want to see you before you left. It would have hurt to much, I told myself, but now as I look at you and realize that you are in fact leaving, I've learned what real hurt is. Go."

I stare at her, still unmoving. She avoides my eyes."Go!Just go..."she screamed, breaking down and falling to her knees. I should have left right there. I should have left before she had came home.

"Bulma..."I find myself kneeled down before her, cradling her in my arms like a small child. I couldn't leave. Not now. She looks up at me and I kiss her deeply.

"Vegeta..."Her voice is uncertain. I pull her to her feet and kiss her again and this time she kisses back and I felt desire mixed with excitment run thorugh veins. I loved her and yet I had never told her."I love you."She said once we had pulled away.

_Just one touch..._

That night we made love, hot and passionate. I wanted her so much it hurt . Her head was laying on my bare chest now and I had my arm around her shoulders staring up, thinking.

"I love you.."She told me again. Those words made me feel so good. So perfect. I knew that no other male would hear her say those words to them and it scared me because she did indeed love me. Pressure piled on my shoulders, if I broke her heart, if I dissappointed her, it'd be over and I'd never hear them again. She touched my lips and I grabbed her hand and kissed it, feeling the usual warm sensation roll threw me by her touch.

"I love you too.."I finally said. She smiled, hoisted her naked body closer to me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back, ultimately deepening the kiss. I'd leave later. Not Today. Tommorrow. I pulled her into my arms and started trailing kisses across her neck and throat, emitting a moan from her. We made love again and I loved every moment of it

_Just one touch..._

Just one touch from her could make me crazy. One touch, a single finger connecting with my skin made me burn with desire for her. I used to think this. I used to think that only one touch could make me crazy for her. Now I undertsand that I was wrong._ Everything _from,about, her made me go crazy and I needed her just as much as I needed to breath. For that is the true definition of love.

--Yeah, I think Vegeta's not himself but whatever!Please just read and Review!


End file.
